


Time travel Ahsoka prompts

by Ocean_breeze



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Fix-It, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_breeze/pseuds/Ocean_breeze
Summary: No story yet, but I am planning on writing several time travel fics surrounding Ahsoka, resulting in a fix-it situation. Some may be one-shots, but I want to do full multi-chapter fics too.Please can people suggest in the comments the kind of stories they would be interested in seeing? I have a few ideas already but am open to suggestions of any kind. (Can be teen Ahsoka or adult, travel forwards or back etc) any suggestions would be gladly accepted!Thank you!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, More to be added - Relationship, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	Time travel Ahsoka prompts

**Author's Note:**

> See summary.
> 
> Below are ideas I’m working on, the first of which is being written and chapters released every few days.

So far in the works:

Little ‘Soka fixes the future: youngling Ahsoka has her memories (life to malachor) she sets about fixing things. Chaos ensues.

Planning: 

Ahsoka travelling back to TFM era (either as a teen or as fulcrum, haven’t decided yet. Might write two, slightly different even but with a different Ahsoka in each)

Ahsoka travelling forwards to the OT era (she’ll help out the rebellion, find out what happened to cause the purge and fall etc, find a way to get back to her time and fix everything)

Maul and Ahsoka time travelling, not sure where/where from but I have big plans for these two!


End file.
